The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus equipped with a spherical aberration correction unit using a movable lens and a driving method thereof.
As an optical disc apparatus using an optical pickup with spherical aberration correcting means, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-235346 discloses an optical disc drive unit performing a feed-forward control, in which a movable lens of a spherical aberration correcting optical system is moved and stopped at an initial position based on initial setting information corresponding to a first recording medium stored previously in a memory of the aberration correcting control means at the time of applying a power source of the optical disc driving apparatus.